


Destiny Trio:Reunited

by Japanfangirl19



Series: Lost Masters Saga [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Badass Kairi, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare Riku, Sad Sora, Sequel, post kh3, secret ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Sequel to Lost FamilyYozora is growing worried for his dads and they might be in trouble. So he contacts the only person he can think of to help them





	Destiny Trio:Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow a sequel?! Yeah I’m surprised too lol. But I decided to write one since I got some cool ideas for a “What if” of the new saga. Some hints are in this fic. I actually have another one lined up. Honestly I’m proud of that one. But I like this one as well. Anyways enjoy!

Yozora was growing even more worried.

When Riku and Yozora found Sora passed  
out on the ground, they tried to wake him up. But it was no use. Riku knew what was happening. So he dove into Sora’s dreams and told Yozora if he doesn’t come out soon get help. Riku and Sora are now collapsed on the bed on the Gummi ship.

It’s been more than a few hours, and Sora and Riku still haven’t woken up. So he went to try to wake Riku up, but a barrier blocked both of them. He knew something was definitely wrong now.

‘Oh no what do I do?!’

Get help. That’s what Riku said but who...? He took out his Gummiphone and looked through the contacts and saw the one person who could help and pressed their contact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kairi was growing really worried. She has been traveling between Radiant Garden, Disney Castle, Land of Departure, and the Mysterious Tower. She was trying to find help for where Sora and now Riku have disappeared to. She felt like it was her fault. That Sora’s gone and now Riku is too looking for him.

She sighed and was sitting on a bench in the Radiant Garden plaza, nothing again of their whereabouts. Then a ringing from her Gummiphone was playing through the air. She took it out of her pocket. “I wonder who’s calling me?”

She pressed the answer button and saw a face she didn’t expect.

“Who...?”

“Aunt Kai- I mean Kairi!”

“Who are you? Why do you look like Riku?”

“Um it’s kinda hard to explain but um please I need your help!”

Kairi didn’t know what to make of this boy who looked like Riku but has one blue eye and one red one. But the way he acted reminded her of Sora.

“What do you need help for?”

Yozora looked down saddened, “Well I can’t explain much because anyone could listen in on this but it’s Sora and Riku”

Kairi jumped up in shock, “Sora and Riku?! You know them?!”

“Yes! And they need help! They... I don’t know what happened but they’re trapped!”

Kairi grew even more worried for her friends. What happened to them?

“Please tell me where you are so I can help!”

“Of course! I’ll send you the coordinates!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once she arrived she saw Riku and Sora sleeping together in one bed holding hands. But she immediately saw a barrier formed around them. 

“What is this?”

“I don’t know, but it’s blocking us from touching them”

Kairi just couldn’t believe it. She finally found them again, but now they’re both in trouble. Yozora explained what happened to them, so she knew the whole story. Maybe, someone or something is trapping the two in the dreams. 

‘I have to find them both or else they will never wake up’

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Maybe if she follows the connections of their hearts to hers she can locate them and dive in. Then she felt it, two hearts, intertwined. That has to be them.

She opened her eyes and turned to Yozora, “If I’m not back for at least a few hours, contact King Mickey”

Yozora nodded. 

Kairi summoned her keyblade, Destiny Embrace, and a portal formed in between Sora and Riku. Then she disappeared into it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark, and the pressure of the nightmares were staggering. ‘Why is it so strong?’

She looked around her, she can barely see anything but, she felt Sora and Riku. They have to be here somewhere. So she started walking.

Then she started to hear jumbled words, thoughts. 

“It’s-it’s my fault!”

Sora?

“If I didn’t drag everyone into my messes then no one would have gotten hurt!”

Oh Sora...was this, what his dark thoughts were? 

“I should have, I should have stayed dead...”

What...?

“Then no one would have to be hurt because of my mistakes”

Sora you can’t believe that!

Then another voice came in. It sounded like Sora’s but lighter.

“I’m...lonely. I wish I had someone to talk to all the time...”

Who’s this?

“They just want to help me. That’s why I have to stay here. But I want to see the rest of the world that I rule...”

This person had a different tone than Sora’s. It’s definitely not Riku. Who is this other person that sounds like Sora?

Then she encountered some nightmares. She summoned her keyblade to fight them. ‘I’m much stronger than before. I can do this!’

She hacked and slashed them. Used her magic to blow them back and hurt them. As soon as she’s done, she took a deep breath and ran.

She has to hurry. 

More and more thoughts were said out loud, some of them Sora, some of them the other person.

“I wonder if...Riku and Kairi would be better off without me...”

“I don’t deserve this nice Knight. But here he is with me. But he’ll only get hurt in the end because of what I am...”

Then she stopped running and saw two figures far above. Is that?

“Sora! Riku!”

She went to try and get to them but was blocked by another figure. Who..?

“Ah, I was wondering who would dare interfere with my process”

Kairi took a few steps back in shock and got into her battle stance.

“Who are you?!”

“I guess you could say, one of the Lost Masters”

“The Lost Masters...?”

Didn’t Master Yensid mentioned them a few times?

“Are you the one trapping Sora and Riku here?!”

“Good guess Princess. That is correct”

“Why?!”

“Well I need to gather up more information. And Sora and Riku are the keys to that information that I and my Master needs”

“What information? What about?!”

“Like I would tell you. I won’t give anything away, but I won’t let you interfere no longer”

He snapped his fingers and Riku holding Sora to his chest turned to look in their direction. But it didn’t look entirely like Riku

“Wha..?”

Riku wasn’t himself. Looking closely he had fangs and winged ears. He had purple and black wings coming from his back intertwining with the symbol that was a Nightmare instead of the Spirit symbol. His hands were like claws, and his eyes red. 

He growled at them. 

“What did you do to him?!”

The Lost Master smirked and told her.

-Flashback-

When Riku dove into Sora’s dream he almost coughed. Sora’s dark thoughts are unusually strong. What is causing this? 

First things first, he has to find Sora. He ran for a while and finally found him. He was curled up into a ball and crying. Seeing Sora like this almost broke Riku’s heart. 

“I-I don’t deserve anyone. I don’t deserve friends if I’m just gonna hurt them. They’re better off without me!”

“Sora..”

He walked up to him, “Sora, you don’t believe that, I know you don’t”

Sora looked up at the voice, “Riku?”

Riku nodded. Sora began to panic and shook his head, “What are you doing here?! Leave me alone please! I don’t want to hurt you!”

Riku shook his head, “I can’t leave you like this. Besides, you could never hurt me”

“But I-“

“Sora, I love you. With all my heart. I would never leave you like this. You know that”

Sora’s eyes widened and then he nodded, “Yeah, I know”

Riku smiled, “Then, let’s leave this nightmare, together”

Riku reaches out his hand towards Sora. Sora nodded and reached out his but then,

“I can’t let you do that”

“Huh?!”

Riku was caught off guard from the unknown voice and didn’t anticipated his arm being thrown back behind him.

“No! Sora!”

“Riku!”

Riku struggled against the man and tried to summon his keyblade, but his strong grip on his arm hurt and prevented him to. He also tried magic but every time he start to summon it the man instantly sapped him down. 

“Who-Who are you?!”

What is this man?! How can he disable him so easily?!

“That shouldn’t be your concern right now should it?”

Riku grew frustrated and then looked to Sora, “Sora! Run get out of here!”

“Riku? Riku where did you go?”

Huh?

“Sora please listen to me and run!”

“Riku please answer me!”

Sora started crying again and curled back into a ball. What’s going on? Why couldn’t he hear me?

“He’s trapped in the nightmare. Once I pulled you away, he couldn’t see or feel you anymore”

Riku glared at the figure behind him, “What did you do?!”

“I have to gather more information. And you two are the keys I need”

“‘You two?’ “  
Then this was a trap! But the fact he needed to capture them both sounds familiar, 

“Are you the guy who talked to Sho and tried to have him kidnap us?!”

“Oh? That wasn’t me. But that must’ve been the Master”

“The Master?”

“Now then enough talking”

His grip tightened even more on Riku. And he flinched a little. “I can’t have you waking Sora up so”

Suddenly Riku felt so many negative and dark emotions rush into him. It was overwhelming. Were these? Sora’s feelings?

“Wha-what are you...?”

Riku groaned in pain and felt his form transforming. What’s...?

“You’re Sora’s Dream Eater, his Knight, am I correct? So it stands to reason that you will do your duty to protect him, no matter who gets in your way. But as a Nightmare, you should be even more powerful and protective. Or should I say Knightmare?”

The man was amused at his own joke but Riku was not. He tried to struggle out of his grip again, but all of these emotions were so overwhelming it was impossible. 

‘No I have to keep fighting!...but Sora wants to be alone so he doesn’t hurt anyone...no that’s not true!...of course it is, it’s what he wants. I should honor his wish...No No! He doesn’t...yes he does, he doesn’t need anyone anymore. He only needs me. His protector, his knight’

Soon enough Riku gave in to the Nightmare’s possessive thoughts. He yelled in agony. Feeling Sora’s pain. 

‘He only needs him. Only him! Sora doesn’t deserve anyone else. He doesn’t deserve anymore pain. I shall honor his wish...’

The man lets go of The Knightmare and he runs to Sora to hold him close. 

“Ri-Riku? Is that you?”

The Knightmare growled and tightened his hold. ‘He only needs me. Only me...’

Sora holds him tight in return and then falls into a deeper sleep.

-End Flashback-

Kairi was shocked on what she was told. 

“You, you forced him to...?”

The Lost Master nodded, “I didn’t want him interfering and waking him up. But he was needed as well for me to gather more information. So I set this trap up, not just for Sora but for Riku as well

“And now, you should not interfere any longer Princess”

He snapped his fingers again, and the Knightmare instantly gave a screech, it startled Kairi a bit. The Knightmare let go of Sora and had him put in a dark barrier for safe keeping. Then he jumped down to Kairi and summoned Soul Eater.

Riku...

Kairi went into her battle stance, “Don’t worry Riku, I’ll save you and Sora as well!”

They clashed blades. Dodged, Hit, Magic. His strength was almost overwhelming. But she had to get him to calm down. She kept attacking with light magic and that seemed to slow him down a bit. 

Soon enough, Kairi was able to wear him down and pull a final strike. 

The Knightmare fell, and the Soul Eater disappeared. Kairi panted in exhaustion. That was, really difficult. But she managed to defeat him.

“Riku, please listen to me! You know this isn’t right!”

The Knightmare started talking, “But, he wants to be alone, I should honor his wish...”

Kairi shook her head, “No he doesn’t. You know this! You know him better than I do! That he doesn’t want any of this!

“You’re his best friend! You love him! You wouldn’t want Sora to feel all of this pain do you?!”

The Knightmare flinched as if stung. She’s right, Sora doesn’t want any of this, Sora should have, love, affection, friendship.

Instantly a burst of light came from Riku and he transformed back to normal with the usual Spirit Symbol on his back. 

“What, happened?”

“Riku!”

Riku looked up to the familiar voice, “Kairi!” 

The Lost Master tsked, “Well this is unfortunate”

Both friends took their stances and glared at him, “Well at least I have some information from this, so not all is lost. But don’t think we have given up on the both of you yet”

Then he teleported away. His presence wasn’t there anymore. Both of the wielders sighed and de-summoned their keyblades. 

Riku turned to Kairi, “Kairi, how did you get here?”

“I followed yours and Sora’s hearts here”

“Right, Sora!”

He turned and ran to Sora. The dark barrier he created as the Knightmare is gone and Sora was laying there still asleep. 

Kairi giggled, “What a lazy bum”

Riku smiled and then shook Sora to wake him up. Sora opened his eyes and saw his lover and best friend. “Riku? Kairi?”

They both nodded. Sora started to cry again. “I’m sorry! This is my fault! I should have been stronger!”

Riku reassured him, “Hey it’s ok, you are plenty strong enough. That man just took us off guard. It’s not your fault”

“But I-“

“No buts! Stop blaming yourself for things out of your control! Now it’s time to wake up you lazy bum!”

Sora’s eyes widened at what Kairi said. It wasn’t his fault?

Riku smiled and shook his head, “Of course it isn’t. We will be by your side no matter what. No matter how many times you push us away, we’ll come running back. Trust me, I learned that from you”

Sora smiled and remembered when he had to look for Riku the whole second journey. He never gave up looking for Riku and later Kairi. So why should they be anyway different.

“You’re both right. I shouldn’t run away anymore. Let’s go back”

Both Riku and Kairi nodded and they all held each other’s hand. It’s time to wake up

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yozora was so glad to see Kairi come back and in turn his dad’s waking up.

As soon as they woke up, he hugged them both in relief.

“I’m so glad you’re both ok!”

Both of them smiled and hugged him back. As soon as he let go, he moved out of the way for Kairi. 

Kairi started tearing up and ran to hug them, “You’re both dummies!”

They laughed and hugged her back. Once she pulled back, “So what happened?”

They explained what happened in Shibuya and Shinjuku. The fact Yozora was their future son. (“Oh so that’s why you called me Aunt?” “Haha yeah whoops”).  
And the new threat. The one in Shibuya, when they encountered Xigbar, well Luxu in New York, and now another guy in Sora’s nightmares.

“So, you two finally got together huh?” Kairi said smirking.

Both boys flushed. Yozora laughed, “Yeah! Not until after we went to New York! Geez louise”

Both him and Kairi laughed and the said boys blushed even deeper.

Riku coughed into his hand, “Anyways, it seems like their targets are us this time for some reason. And we don’t know why”

Kairi nodded, “And The guy we encountered said they needed more info. And mentioned ‘The Master’ “

“Is he their leader?” Yozora asked.

Riku nodded, “Probably. Also the fact they are the Lost Masters, the ones Master Yensid talked about a few times”

“But why would they want you two?”

Everyone was silent for a moment and then all of them collectively groaned. 

“Man, at least Xehanort’s plans were easy to understand. But these guys are so confusing”, Sora groaned in frustration.

Kairi perked up, “Well we can all figure it out together”

“Really? You want to come with us Kairi?”

She bonked Sora’s head and he yelped from the hit, “Of course I do! After seeing what I’ve seen, I want to help the two of you!” 

Riku smiled and nodded, “Well alright, you can come Kairi”

Sora looked at Riku questionably, “You sure though?”

“Well we would need all the help that we can get. And Kairi is strong, she fought me in my Nightmare form. I say that she’ll be a nice addition”

Sora thought for a moment then sighed, “Yeah you’re right” he grinned at Kairi, “Welcome to the team Kairi!” 

Kairi giggled, “I’m glad”

“Alright so where to now?”

Riku responds, “Wherever anything unusual is going on”

“Right”

Another family member of Yozora’s has joined. Soon enough, three more will come to help them soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Almost forgot to mention! Can you guess which Disney Movie they were in that takes place in New York? Hint: It’s animated and Live action ;)


End file.
